


Latched

by Kylux_TRASH



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, Also like more amedot fics in general! ahah, Cold Weather, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Dry Humping, Eating out, F/F, Fluffy Ending, Grinding, Hehehe, Humor, I NEED MORE AMEDOT PORN TBH!, Inspired by Music, LMFAO - Freeform, MY FIRST EVER AMEDOT SMUT!!!, Multiple Orgasms, No Lube, Not Canon Compliant, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Snow, Snow and Ice, Some Humor, Squirting, Vaginal, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, WHO HOO!!!, and here i am, don't let the summary fool you, eating pussy, everyone here is writing beautiful works of art, lmfao yes "Latch", peridot's a squirter, so im being an obnoxious hoe and writing more, this is borderline crack tho tbh, this is porn, this might actually be the most nsfw thing ive ever written, writing porn, •◡•
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-12 09:46:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7930012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylux_TRASH/pseuds/Kylux_TRASH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>I feel we're close enough</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I wanna lock in your love</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I think we’re close enough</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Could I lock in your love, baby?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>  <em>Now I've got you in my space</em><br/><em>I won’t let go of you (never)</em><br/><em>Got you shackled in my embrace</em><br/><em>I’m latching on to you (never)</em></p><p> </p><p>  <b>Peridot joins The Crystal Gems on a mission in The Alps.</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Latched

**Author's Note:**

> Lmfao this is the first time I've ever written Steven and Pearl so I'd like to apologize if they sound like shit, and not in character. 
> 
> This story is based off of [this](http://nsfwprompts.tumblr.com/post/149192217441/imaginesinfully-imagine-your-fc-hugging-you) prompt.
> 
> ALSO; I know that in canon gems can phase their clothing, but let's act like that isn't the case here. Hahah

Peridot's first mission with the Crystal Gems had gone adequate. That is until her and Amethyst thought it'd be a good idea to have a impromptu snowball fight. Which of course, caused an avalanche, which of course meant that Amethyst and Peridot were trapped in a sort of cave. Peridot coughed as the icy smoke receded. Amethyst quickly took in their surroundings.

"OH NOOO!!!" Steven's voice rang out, slightly muffled from the other side.

"Amethyst, really I warned you and Peridot of the dangers of having a snow-fight, didn't I?" Amethyst groaned.

"Ugh get off my back P. We were just trying to have some fun weren't we Peri?" Peridot was currently running around the tiny cave trying to find a way out.

"AMETHYSTHELPMEGETOUTOFHERE!" Peridot ran on all fours like a cat, occasionally falling flat on her face only to get back up and continue her erratic pacing.

"Pearl's right Amethyst," Amethyst immediately recognized Garnet's voice, "this mission is time sensitive. We don't have time to try and get you and Peridot out. You're going to have to stay put until we complete the mission to come back and retrieve both."

"WHAT?! STAY INSIDE!" Peridot kicked the icy wall which separated her and Amethyst from the rest of the crystal gems.

"How do we know that you'll complete the mission GARNET?" Peridot accused.

Steven chuckled. "Don't you believe in our capabilities Peridot?"

Peridot groaned and kicked at the icy wall again.

"Don't worry Peridot, I've foreseen it." "Oh really?! But you couldn't have foreseen me and Amethyst getting TRAPPED?! What are we supposed to do in here?!"

"Yeah, Garnet are they going to be okay in there?" Steven asked, his voice full of concern.

"I'm sure they'll think of something to do." Garnet's voice answered back.

"We really should be getting back to the mission, we've already lost so much time already." Pearl quipped.

Ugh, sometimes Amethyst reeeaaalllyy didn't like her. Amethyst heard Pearl's light steps and Garnet's heavy stomps as they walk away from the sort of cave.

"Bye guys!" Steven called out before pitter-patter-ing away.

"NONONONONOWAAAAAAIIITTT!!!" Peridot screamed uselessly at the wall. Amethyst groaned and sat back in the snow, watching her girlfriend run around the cave screaming useless threats at their friends. It was a good thing that gems' bodies were able to adapt depending on the temperature of their surroundings, otherwise Amethyst and Peridot would be toast.

"Awww, p-dot settle down why don't you? They said they're coming back, so there's nothing we can do but wait."

"SETTLE DOWN?! DON'T TELL ME TO SETTLE DOWN!!!!" Amethyst laughed and got up towards Peridot. She knew how to calm down Peridot, and what had Garnet said... that they'd figure out how to entertain themselves? Well, Amethyst had the best idea.

Amethyst wrapped Peridot in her arms, and giggled as Peridot kicked and screamed useless insults. She sat them down in the middle of the cave.

"Hush you," Amethyst whispered before harshly kissing Peridot's neck. Peridot moaned and squirmed against Amethyst's body.

"Oh no, not this time! I will be heard!" Peridot stated proudly.

"Oh, I've heard you alright. But Peridot, it's been a lil hard to focus on what you've been saying because I'm so damn cold."

"COLD?! GEMS CAN'T GET COLD?! AMETHYST WHAT ARE Y-" Amethyst quickly shoved her hand down Peridot's leotard and straight to her pussy.

"Mmm, warm." Peridot moaned and leaned against Amethyst's chest. With one arm wrapped around Peridot's body, and the other shoved into her pants, Amethyst felt confident enough to continue torturing her girlfriend.

Amethyst rubbed her fingers against Peridot's pussy lips. They felt so soft, and warm. Peridot moaned and bucked her hips against the sensation, eager for more of it.

"Always so eager, Peri. Gonna give me a gift today?"

"Fffuc-k" Peridot mumbled as Amethyst finally slid her index finger inside of her. Amethyst twisted her finger against Peridot's g-spot and Peridot cried out.

"Mm-more!" Peridot begged. Amethyst chuckled, and added a second finger, scissoring them inside of Peri. Peridot bit her lip and lifted her legs higher so that Amethyst could fuck her harder.

"You're such a slut Peri."

"Your little slut." Peridot corrected. Amethyst flushed at this, and began to move her fingers back and forth inside of Peridot, allowing her to get used to the feeling. Amethyst kissed Peridot's cheek, and Peridot nodded frantically.

"Do it! Please Ames, please touch me!" How could Amethyst say no to that? Amethyst quickly slid her fingers in and out of Peridot. Peridot moaned and slightly lifted her ass in the air so that she could fuck Amethyst's fingers.

"Mmmm you _oh_ feel so good inside of me Amethyst," Amethyst gasped and redoubled her efforts, "fucking me like this!" Peridot exclaimed and Amethyst smirked. 

"You're so warm, Peridot.- you look so beautiful like this." Peridot honest to god- whined- and Amethyst thought that the sight of her girlfriend would be enough to make her cum. 

"ooooohhhh Amethyst, i think I'm going to cum!" Amethyst used her other arm- the one that was used to hold Peridot up- to grab her small breast and wiggle them a little bit. She then sucked on Peridot's dark green areolas. 

Peridot gasped and it was all too much. 

"dontstoppleasedontrightthereyesyesyes OH" Peridot's eyes burst open and she shook through her orgasm. Her pussy quivering before squirting out warm liquid. Amethyst slid her fingers out of Peridot's pussy, but kept rubbing her clit. Peridot squirmed as another orgasm hit her, not as strong as the first one, but just as effective. 

"No more, Amethyst. No more." Peridot felt weak. Amethyst chuckled. 

"Whatever you say P-dot." Amethyst removed her arm from Peridot's leotard. Peridot turned in Amethyst's lap and watched as Amethyst licked up her juices. 

"Mmmm, delicious." Peridot flushed. She moved forward to kiss Amethyst. She could taste herself on Amethyst's tongue. Peridot wanted Amethyst to feel good too. Peridot pushed the other gem on her back, and Amethyst wrapped her arms around Peridot's small waist. Amethyst moaned as Peridot slid her tongue in and out of her mouth. And when Peridot started to roll her hips against her own. Amethyst lost it. 

"Peri, be a doll and eat me out will ya?" 

Peridot smirked, "Of course!" She quickly sat back and pulled down Amethyst's pants. Peridot was greeted by the sight of Amethyst panties, which were completely soaked. She felt her mouth water and wanted to taste her girlfriend right away. 

She pulled down Amethyst's panties, and kissed her dripping pussy. Amethyst squirmed at the touch. Peridot looked up at Amethyst, unsure if she hurt her in any way. Peridot was new to all of this, and felt insecure when it came to pleasing Amethyst. Amethyst knowing this, smiled at Peridot. 

"I'm just super sensitive Peri, just fuck me quicky?" 

Peridot smiled and nodded. She could do that. She would do anything for Amethyst. 

Amethyst gasped as Peridot licked her lips and drove deeper into her wet pussy. She threw one of her arms over her head and the other over her eyes and face. Moaning as Peridot twisted her tongue. 

"inanathethourthaze" Peridot mumbled while abruptly stopping. 

"Wait what!?" Peridot moved away from Amethyst's pussy - something neither of them wanted - Amethyst groaned at the sudden loss. 

"I wanna see your face as I make you cum, don't cover it. You're beautiful when you cum." 

Amethyst flushed, and bit her lip. She nodded quickly at Peridot. 

"Ahhh, okay. I can do that." Peridot beamed before bending back down to Amethyst's pussy. Amethyst threaded her fingers into Peridot's hair for some support. Peridot began to swivel her tongue around inside of Amethyst. Amethyst rolled her tongue in time with Peridot's motions. Soon enough she was shaking. 

"Peri, you're so good at this. I like it when you have my pussy in your pretty little mouth. AH" Peridot started to lick her clit. Little puppy licks that were more than enough to finish Amethyst off. She groaned and curved her back into the sensation. Peridot moaned at the sight of Amethyst cumming. 

Peridot decided that this was the best thing about earth. Watching her beautiful girlfriend feel happy, making her feel loved and good. That was something that she'd never get tired of. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Here](http://oforlikelalune.tumblr.com/) my tumblr. (Oforlikelalune)
> 
> Lmfao, I'm trying to practice writing smut for Amethyst and Peri for my other fic, "Where a Girl Just Wants to Die"... sooo.. PLZ lemme know what you think!


End file.
